


Broken Arrows

by Devereaux1992



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix the timeline, Flashpoint (DCU), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Anguish, Pre-Queens Gambit, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereaux1992/pseuds/Devereaux1992
Summary: Barry messed up badly and he knows it. Cisco hates him, Caitlyn has powers, he's with Iris, and nothing is right in this timeline. So he runs. He runs to get away for a while, never intending to do exactly what he vowed to never do again. Time travel… And of course he never intended to get stuck back in time with a pre-island playboy billionaire.





	1. Running Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Slash  
> The characters are all going to be a little OOC.

The desert outside of town was warm, even this late at night. Streaks of lightening blaze through the sand as the scarlet speedster runs around the deserted world, trying to outrun his mistakes.

“I really messed up…” Barry thought to himself as tears streamed down his face and around his mask as he ran and ran. He ran as fast as he could, pushed himself as hard as he could. He felt his leg muscles burning, they felt like fire attached to his body. His body hasn’t felt this way since he tried to run track in high school. 

He reset the timeline too many times. So many times he only thought about himself. He messed up everyone’s lives...

Lost in his thoughts, Barry wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings, and how fast he was really going. All Barry knew was that his vision was a blurry tear filled mess and he couldn’t really tell that the world around him was becoming a rainbow. His eyes were burning and he just squeezes them shut. He hurt so many people, even one of his best friends hate him. 

The speedster push himself more and ran faster, that is until he collides with something. Just as Barry was drowning in his saddles surrounded by the speed-force he falls to the ground at top speed. His body tumbles and trashes around as he skids across the ground into a street lamp, successfully breaking the concrete supporting lamp, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud crash.

Barry just curls into a ball, feeling his wounds starting to heal, crying. The tears just won’t stop now. His heart is as broken as his body currently is. He was so lost within himself that he doesn’t even realize that someone is staring at him horrified.

A young man slowly steps away from his newly wrecked bike and inches closer to the fallen speedster. “Are……are you alive?”

The somewhat familiar voice startles Barry. He snaps his tear filled eyes open and stares at the owner of the voice. “Ol…Oliver?”

The man pauses for a moment and then slowly takes off his helmet, “How do you know my name? And how did you just wreck my bike and a street lamp and still be alive….”

Barry stares in horror as he looks up into the face of a 21-year-old Oliver Queen, shaggy hair, baby face, and all.

Barry slowly tries to sit up, but hisses as he feels some of his broken bones shift and grind, causing him to curse under his breath. Oliver bends down and tries to help the speedster up but is knocked away.

“No don’t!” Barry looked terrified as Oliver stares back in surprise, “You can’t touch me, I shouldn’t even be here! God what have I done…”

“You survived a crash into a post that would kill most people in a car…” Oliver stated flatly as he raised his brow to the other man, “And now you’re sitting up like it was just a fall off a bicycle...”

Barry looked down in shame, he just messed up even more than before. “Why did I time travel!? How did I end up here!?”

Oliver didn’t wait for the man to try to move again, he pulled out his phone to call an ambulance, but there was no signal in this empty part of town. “You gotta get to a doctor, let me help you.”

“No! You don’t understand! I can’t…I just fucked up so hard!” Barry was now vibrating with stress and fear as he started to cry once more. 

“Hey, you’re right. I don’t understand. I certainly can’t understand how a human can do whatever the hell you just did. But I also know that I can’t just leave you here.”

“Oliver, you have a life you need to live. You can’t just fuck it all up. I just screwed up more and I don’t even know how much!? Or even how I did without trying…”

Oliver was getting annoyed now, not just for the fact that this guy wasn’t allowing help but because he seems to know him.

“Enough, what is your name? You know me…I’m tired of not knowing you. And the jumpsuit with a mask isn’t helping.”

Barry turned away and tried to force himself up, his injuries eye healed enough to move more now. He tried to zip away from Oliver, but face planted as he learns that his leg is broken.

“God damn-it!”

“Fuck this…” Oliver grits through his teeth and walks back to his bike, away from the direction Barry fell.

Barry sighed in relief as he sees Oliver return to his bike, but growls when he watches the man turn around with a second helmet.

“You gotta get over yourself dude, you just about died and now you’re trying to run away from someone that wants to help you.”

Barry didn’t argue back as his body’s version of shock was starting to wear off and all of the pain he was in started to trickle over him. Oliver could see the pain in the man’s face, even with the mask. Barry starts to see tunnel vision and starts to fall back.

Oliver rushes to his knees in time to catch the fainted man. How did he get into this? Why did he have to go for a late night drive?


	2. Meet the Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of an explanation as to why Barry crashed into the past without warning.

“Bartholomew…You need to wake you…”

The voice calling out was sweet and stern. It sounded like, his mother…

Barry’s head hurt, his arms hurt, is body just plain hurt. 

“Bartholomew, you need to reset the timeline, the right way…”

“I can’t…” Barry practically cried as he refused the voice’s request.

“We’ve sent you back to fix everything… This even happened. Meeting Oliver was no mistake child…”

Barry scrunched his brow as he fought back even more tears, “What do you mean!?”

“Oliver and the Flash were meant to meet, when you reset the time lines you never visited him. That decision changed all of the lives of your friends…your family…your life. This is the only chance to fix what you messed up. Rewrite what was meant to be. Do what is felt as right Flash. You will know what you can return home, until then the speed force will be weak within you.”

Barry’s eyes popped open and he jumped up, causing great pain.

“GAH!” the sudden scream of pain startled Oliver, whom was in the attached bathroom of his room.

Oliver calmly walked back into his room and stared, slightly amused, at the bandaged up man in his bed. “You can’t honestly expect to NOT feel pain after last night….”

“Last ni-“ the reality of his situation suddenly floods back to Barry like a tidal wave.

“Yea, last night. You know, when you wrecked my bike and should’ve died…” the comment was laced with annoyance, making Barry wince.

“I’m…really sorry Ollie.” Barry couldn’t look at the younger man.

Olive just snorted and sat on the corner of his bed, facing the speedster. “So, talk.”

Barry shook his head ‘no’.

In response Oliver reached out and grabbed Barry’s leg roughly, causing pain to shoot through his whole body. “I see torture is an old habit of yours…” Barry seethed out through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know WHAT that is supposed to mean…but I will not let go until you talk…”

Barry ran a hand through his hair and froze, his eye wide. “My mask!?” How he’d not realized he was suit-less he doesn’t know, but damn-it!

“Yea, I couldn’t have my family’s nurse fix you up with that suit on, I’m sure you were wearing that for some reason…so I took it off before she saw you. She just think you’re one of my ‘crazy friends’ that got beat up in a bar last night…” Oliver eyed Barry with suspension. “So start talking, tell me what is happening.”

Barry huffed, he always found it hard to argue and win with Oliver, and it seems like young Oliver is just the same. Nice to know he didn’t lose all of his personality on the island.

“I can’t tell you that much, just know I fucked up so hard. I made so many people mad. Years from now.”

“I’m sure whatever you di- ….. YEARS from now!?”

Barry looked down in shame, his bright eyes dull. “Yea…I’m not the me from now, I’m from almost 9 years in the future.”

Oliver let go of the other man’s knee, shock and disbelief on his face. “H-how?!”

“Well I’m what’s called a ‘Speedster’” was the flat ‘I’m tired of saying this’ answer.

“Speedster? Like a racer or something?”

Barry glared daggers at Oliver and without any thought he zipped to the opposite side of the room.

“WOW!” Oliver looked over, a huge smile on his face, “That’s so cool!”

Barry was taken back at the reaction; he wasn’t used to so much joy coming from Oliver all at once. “R-really?”

“Yeah! That was so cool! Can you do that any time?”

Barry smiled slyly and zipped over to Oliver and to each side of the room then back to the bed.

Oliver was breathless, he was amazed at the man’s abilities.

Barry smiled broadly. Using his powers helped to heal the rest of his aches and pains, he was back to normal again.

Oliver looked into the other man’s eyes, seeing lightening flash through them, “Amazing… So that’s how you came back in time? Your powers?”

“Pretty much, I mean it gets all science-y and stuff, but to put it simply I run fast and time travel. But…” Barry’s face fell. “When I time travel it always changes the future. Even when I just go back 20 minutes.”

Oliver started to see tears form in the speedsters eyes, “hey….how bad could it be? You just killed my bike, that’s all.”

Barry’s eyes spilled over as he looked up, “I went back and saved my mom and the future was completely different. I wasn’t even the flash, I never got my powers, I never met you…” He paused, feeling guilt build up, “Then I went back again and let my mom die…she was murdered, and I went back to the future again and one of my best friend’s brothers was now dead and another friend has powers she doesn’t want. People are all different. There’s a bad guy from the alternate time line. It’s all messed up!”

Barry was starting to vibrate as he broke down more and more.

“Flash is it?” Barry slightly nodded, “calm down okay? You said your mom was killed…I’d wanna go fix that to if I could. You can’t blame yourself for everything…”

Oliver lightly smiled at the smaller man and stood up. “How about you tell me your name, and we go get some food? My family is outta town this weekend…”

Barry looked guilty and sad but nodded, “Barry.”

“Well Barry, lets get going” Oliver tossed Barry some clothes from a place in his closet. “Those are from someone that stayed the night once…”

Barry raised his brows, he was given one-night stand left over clothes!

“I cleaned them!” Oliver defended when he saw the look he was being given. “The guy just left outta here in a hurry and left those, he was about your size..maybe a little bigger.”

“Guy?” Barry muttered

“Yea, I swing around when I want, does that bother you?” Oliver gave him an unreadly look.

“N-no! Not at all!!” Barry blushed bright red, he never thought Oliver, the lady’s man, liked guys.

Oliver nodded, “Good, now get dressed.”

Barry sighed as the other man walked out of the room. “This is going to be the longest day of my life…”


	3. Do You Know Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry spend a little time together, and then a little time apart.
> 
> This chapter is to get into Barry's head. To really understand what he is going through being stuck 9 years in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE BOTTOM!

This Star City was definitely NOT the Star City Barry knew so well from countless times of helping Team Arrow, this Star City was…happy?

Oliver and Barry walked down a long sidewalk surrounded by happy chatty people. Everyone seemed to be smiling, there was no alarming about of crime, no crazy people with earth quake machines, and no vigilantes running around.

This was…nice?

“So do you have any preference on what you would like to eat, flash?” Oliver whispered the last word as he smiled back to Barry who was a few steps behind him.

Barry became oddly flustered at the way Oliver, this Oliver, said his code name. 

Oliver just smirked proudly at the reaction he received, even if he didn’t get an answer. “How about this place?”

Barry looked up to see a fancy restaurant, one he knew he’d never be able to just stroll on in and eat without giving up his rent for a month.

“I-I can’t afford to eat here.” The speedster squeaked.

“Well I would imagine since you don’t have a wallet or any cash.” Oliver just rolled his eyes as Barry quickly realized his financial situation. “plus I’m paying, don’t forget what the tabloids say…I am a trust fund brat after all.”

The two entered the restaurant and were seated almost instantly. The hostess smiled cheekily at Oliver, ignoring Barry completely, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder before walking off. Barry blinked, he certainly wasn’t used to Oliver being okay with anyone touching him. Hell, he barely let Felicity touch him in public let alone some stranger with a cute smile.

Oliver took notice to the strange look Barry was giving him, “You okay there Barry?”

“Sorry Ollie” Barry shook his head and quickly, but not speedster quick, looked down at his menu...or rather lack thereof a menu. “hey, she didn’t give me a menu!?”

Oliver smiled brightly as he tried to hide a laugh, the hostess was too distracted by Oliver to remember poor Barry’s menu. After managing to quell his silent laughter, Oliver flagged down a waiter.

“Yes sir, how may I help you this afternoon?” the waiter, a nice looking 5’10” brunette with blue eyes, asked.

“Yes, the hostess forgot my companion’s menu…”

The waiter rolled his blue eyes away from the handsome Oliver to the awkward Barry. The waiter just huffed at him and walked off. After a few seconds he returns and nearly drops the menu in front of the speedster and smiles brightly back to Oliver, “I will be back in a moment to take your order…s”

Barry, hurt clear in his eyes, hides his face behind his menu.

“Ignore them, if you don’t scream money they treat you like crap…”

“It’s fine, this isn’t the first time I’ve been through this…” Barry could recall a few times of having to accompany Oliver to his office where everyone would treat him just the same.

 

 

The two ate in silence as the waiters and waitresses doubted on Oliver and blew off Barry. After nearly an hour and half the two left. Barry couldn’t have been more thankful.

“So, now that you’ve eaten enough for three man twice your size, how about you talk to me some more…” Oliver stopped Barry as they walked down the sidewalk away from the restaurant. “Like for starters, you keep calling me Ollie…”

Barry blushed a little as Oliver came closer to him, the sidewalk now void of people since the lunch hours were over. “I-“ Barry found his words hard to form as he looked into Oliver’s blue eyes..

“Tell me, do you know me?”

Barry couldn’t speak, but he forced out a nod.

“Are we friends?”

Another forced nod from the speedster.

Oliver withdrew and placed his right hand on his chin, thinking. “What am I like?”

Barry stared in horror at him, “I-I-I can’t tell you that! It would mess everything up!” Barry wanted to tell Oliver all about the future, all about the Arrow. He even wanted to warn him not to go on the Gambit next year, not to date Laurel and make her date Tommy, not to ever become the Arrow. He wanted to open his mouth so badly to tell him everything. If he spoke he could same Tommy, Laurel, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, the glades, everyone.

Tears welled up in Barry’s eyes as all these thoughts screamed across his mind. He could help so much, and destroy the future all over again. 

Oliver started to approach him again and as he got close enough to touch the speedster’s shoulder, sparks of lightening shimmered in Barry’s eyes and a small bolt shocked Oliver’s outstretched band.

“Ouch!” Barry’s eyes widened at the cry of pain and he looked to the burned hand Ollie was cradling. This caused Barry to run away.

“Barry!!” Oliver’s cry went unheard as the speedster was over a mile away by the time he finished his name.

 

Barry found himself staring at the, still open and operating, Queen factory in the glades. He sighed, the reality of the fact that he knew he had nowhere to run off to was slowly sinking in. In this time… he didn’t know Cisco, Caitlyn, Diggle, Felicity…hell he couldn’t even run off to see Joe or Iris. He was alone. All he had was Oliver, and that’s a mistake waiting to happen.

He sucked at lying to Oliver. 

If Oliver kept on asking questions he knew he’d eventually spill about the Queen’s Gambit, about Eobard Thawne, about Lian Yu, about the other universes, just basically everything. He wanted someone to talk to. Someone to spill everything to. All the guilt he had from his time is not eating away at him because he feels the need to fix the future, once again.

He knows he can’t. Hell if Oliver never becomes the Arrow, he would never be the Flash. It was because of Oliver that he wears his red suit.

The sky outside was getting darker and the forecast seemed to be calling for rain. Barry sighed and decided to speed off to Oliver’s house, but just as he started to run he toppled over. He couldn’t run quickly…

“speed force will be weak within you.” 

The voice of the fate echoed through Barry’s mind as he punched at the earth below him.

Thunder start the roll and rain begins to pour.

 

 

Oliver looked everywhere we could think. He didn’t know Barry well enough to go hunting in hiding places. He wasn’t even sure why exactly he cared at all to find some guy that ran off at sonic speeds to get away.

Hell, Oliver never chased anyone! He was the chase-y not the chaser…

Thunder rolled above him and he could feel himself getting annoyed as a few drops of rain fell on his head.

“What the hell! Where is this guy…” the words were lost in another rumble of thunder above him, this one bringing heavy rain with it…

Oliver, now soaked, keeps searching for another half hour before turning back towards his home.

 

 

Oliver slowly rounds the corner to his house, officially pissed off that his water logged phone didn’t work so he had to spend two hours walking home. As he neared the house he could see a small figure walking up the steps to him home.

“Barry!?” he called out, making the figure freeze and slowly look up, yep it was Barry.

“Ollie?” Barry jumped from the steps and ran, just a little faster than a normal human, over to Oliver and surprisingly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Oliver froze, unsure of what to do… But before he could think to do anything Barry jumped off.

“I’m sorry!” he screamed, shaking his hands as if he touched fire, “I’m sorry about running off, sorry about shocking you, sorry about getting you soaked…”

Oliver sighed, still pissed about walking home, “Barry…shut up”

The speedster snapped his mouth shut at the ruff demand.

The two silently walked into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEEK CH. 4
> 
> Rain falls hard onto the perfectly trimmed plants outside of the Queen mansion. Fog, wind, thunder, and lightening swirl unforgivingly outside as Oliver and Barry sit quietly in a cozy den.
> 
> Oliver smiles as he finally gets a fire started in the large fireplace in the center of the largest wall of the room, Barry just rolls his eyes at the other man’s victory cries. Future Oliver could’ve started that fire with his eyes closed…
> 
> Just outside a small window behind the two men a blurry figure stands and glares at them, glowing red eyes filled with shock and hatred.
> 
> Barry shivered suddenly and turned around quickly, in time to see the glow of the red eyes fade into the white of a lightning strike. 
> 
> “What the-“
> 
> “Barry?” 
> 
> Barry turned back around and shook his head at Oliver, as to brush off what he saw as an illusion. ‘couldn’t have been…’


	4. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to hold off on uploading chapter 4, but i was just too happy with how it came out.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me!  
> Welcome the story's bady!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the chapter 6 sneak peek at the end!

Rain falls hard onto the perfectly trimmed plants outside of the Queen mansion. Fog, wind, thunder, and lightening swirl unforgivingly outside as Oliver and Barry sit quietly in a cozy den.

Oliver smiles as he finally gets a fire started in the large fireplace in the center of the largest wall of the room, Barry just rolls his eyes at the other man’s victory cries. Future Oliver could’ve started that fire with his eyes closed…

Just outside a small window behind the two men a blurry figure stands and glares at them, glowing red eyes filled with shock and hatred.

Barry shivered suddenly and turned around quickly, in time to see the glow of the red eyes fade into the white of a lightning strike. 

“What the-“

“Barry?” 

Barry turned back around and shook his head at Oliver, as to brush off what he saw as an illusion. ‘couldn’t have been…’

Oliver shrugged and turned back to his domestic fire and warmed his hands, a proud smirk planted firmly on his face.

Barry glanced behind his should again, rechecking the window to make sure what he saw was just a stress related illusion. As Barry’s eye slowly looked over his shoulder the blurry red eyes were there again, staring right at him. He screamed in shock, recollected himself quickly and jumped up, rushing at the window with the full extent of his speed.

Oliver turned at the sound of Barry’s scream then fell back at the force of the air coming from the speedster, the fire beside him completely blowing out.

Barry reached the window in time to see the other person speed into the middle of the side yard in an instant. The scarlet speedster glared daggers as he raced outside after the other person, ignoring Oliver’s calls after him.

 

The red eyed speedster smirked as Barry raced onto the yard, the weather quickly soaking his recently dried clothes.

“Barry Allen…” the other man seethed.

“Eobard Thawne…” Barry replied.

The red eyed man stopped vibrating his face and pulled his mask back to reveal Dr. Wells face.

“Show your real face! Take off that mask!” Barry’s stomach turned at seeing Well’s face twisted into the evil grin that Eobard was wearing.

“So you know who I am, that just means I have to kill you even more now…” Eobard’s twisted grin grew into a toothy smile. “Maybe I’ll just take your speed now instead of waiting for you!”

Barry took a hesitant step back from the other man, “Like I would ever just let you take my speed…”

Within an instant Eobard was in Barry’s face, punching his abdomen with all the force he could.

Barry gasped for air as he slowly fell to his knees. Just before Barry fully landed on the grass, Eobard drew back his right leg and kicked Barry like a soccer ball across the grass.

Barry’s body tumbled like a rock skipping on water until he collided with the stone fence framing part of the yard.

Oliver arrived just in time to see Eobard kick Barry like a soccer ball, the way the speedster’s body fumbled around made Oliver wince. 

Eobard went to walk towards Barry when he heard Oliver take in a hissing breath, and turned to face the billionaire.

Oliver looked from Barry to Eobard in time to stumble back as the fake Wells seems to just teleport in front of him. “The fu-“

“Oliver Queen…” Eobard glared at the younger man, “The Flash’s inspiration, the man that made the scarlet speedster become the hero…” the words were dripping with disgusted.

Barry slowly pulled himself up as Eobard stepped closer to Oliver, his right hand beginning to vibrate.

Oliver’s eyes widened as Eobard lifted his vibrating hand above his head, ready to kill.

“If I kill you, Barry will have no one to turn to! No one to support him! No one that understands him…He’ll be a broken mess,” Eobard closed the space between them with one big step, “No more Oliver… No more Arr-“ 

Barry rushed Eobard from behind and tackled him to the ground, causing them to both slide across the wet grass into the side of the mansion. Eobard Stood quickly, glared at Oliver, who was still in shock, and looked back to Barry. He bent down to the younger speedster and smirked, “You can try to protect him. You can try to protect yourself. You couldn’t save your mom; you can’t save him… I know things about the Flash and the Arrow that you don’t even know yet. I kill him, I kill you…”

With the last of Eobard’s hissing whispers, he vanishes.

Oliver shakes his head, feeling safe to move with Eobard gone. He looks around for the yellow speedster before approaching Barry, still curled against the building. “Barry?”

Barry’s vision was blurry with angry tears as he looked up to the shape that was Oliver. 

The billionaire knelt down, not quite knowing what to do, where he could or couldn’t touch. “I don’t know what to do Barry, I’m not great with medical stuff!”

Barry relaxed at the sound of Oliver’s voice, allowing himself a small smile at how different Oliver was before Lian Yu. “I wish,” Barry groaned as she slowly pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position, “I wish you could meet your future self… He’d never believe you were the same person…”

Oliver gave a confused look to Barry before allowing a small smile, “I don’t know about that, how much could I really change in 9 years?”

Barry felt the pain of guilt sink in his stomach, but smiled at Oliver as the younger man helped him stand and limp into the house.

 

 

Barry groaned as he rested on the couch, watching Oliver once again fight with the fire place. Oliver jumped up in victory as the small fire, Barry blew out, came back to life. “Now please,” Oliver turned to face the other man, “Don’t go rushing around and blowing this one out!”

Barry just nodded and firmly regretted the action as he felt his muscles scream beneath his torn up flesh.

“Why aren’t you healing like before?” Oliver asked, kneeling by Barry. 

“My speed is weak right now, and I used up all that I had regained fighting the Reverse Flash…”

“Reverse Flash?” Oliver asked, “Wait, you knew that guy!?”

Barry nodded, “to put it simply, he came from the future, even further than my time, and got stuck…like I am now. He hates the Flash from his time and wants to kill me… I guess he someone sensed I was here in this time, so he sought me out.”

Oliver just nodded, “Fucking time travel…”

Barry nodded in agreeance. “So without my speed being in tip top shape, my healing is slow. Still quick enough to not allow me to die…but slower than I’d ever like it.”

Oliver stood up and quickly walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a prescription bottle and a glass of water. He slowly handed Barry the water, and then gave him a small white pill.

Barry looked at the pill and then back to Oliver.

“My mom is rich; she has an abundance of painkillers.”

Barry just nodded and took the pill, praying it would help since his healing was slow maybe his metabolism was to.

 

Oliver had a huge smile spread across his face as Barry giggled at everything. Everything.

The speedster was currently on his second pill, the first one having not had a strong enough effect.

“Barry?” Oliver asked, “What are you doing?”

Barry was playing with the tip of his nose, looking like an infant that just discovered its existence.

“I can’t feel it…” Barry mumbled, “My nose….is it still there?”

Oliver smiled broadly, “yes Barry…you still have a nose.”

Barry smiled and looked at Oliver, then suddenly stood up and stumbled over to the other man seated comfortably on a loveseat across from the couch that Barry had formally been seated on.

Oliver just laughed as he watched the smaller man trip over his own two feet and land with a flop next to him.

“Heyyy~” Barry slurred out as he scooted as close to Oliver as he could.

“Hey Barry…” Oliver said with a smile as he looked onto Barry face. The smaller man’s face was flushed from the pills, his eyes were glossy, and his hair was a mess.

“I miss you Oliver…” Barry’s voice dropped to a whisper as she looked into the bigger man’s eyes.

Oliver blinked, confused, and placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder, “I’m right here, how can you miss me?”

Barry dropped his head and shook it no, “no, I miss my Ollie…”

Oliver, still confused, placed his hand under Barry’s chin and lifted it up so that he was face him. “I’m sorry I am not that Oliver, but I am still me…”

Barry’s eyes were sad as he quickly darted his eyes all across Oliver’s face. It was still the same face of his vigilante partner. The eyes, the cheeks, the lips, the jaw line. It was all still him.

Oliver watched Barry’s eyes move around quickly, he could see the speedforce lightening frame the green of his eyes. It was…beautiful. 

“Ollie?” Barry asked, snapping Oliver out of his momentary trance.

“Uh, yeah?”

The speedforce lightening sparked again in Barry’s eyes as he leaned his head up more, staring right into Oliver’s eyes.

Oliver’s face heated up as Barry got closer to him. He strongly wanted to lean down and just capture the younger man’s lips with his own. It’s been a while since he’d kissed someone as innocently beautiful as Barry, but it felt wrong to do that to him while he was so stoned he couldn’t even walk.

 

Barry gave a goofy grin and leaned up more, planting a tiny kiss on the tip of Oliver’s nose. Successfully shocking the playboy into speechlessness.

Barry then leaned back and place his head on Oliver’s shoulder, loosely draping his arm over the other man’s abdomen.

Oliver slowly released a breath he wasn’t even aware that he was holding. Just as Oliver regained his natural breathing, Barry was asleep.

Oliver looked down at the speedster on his check, his skin looking sun kissed in the slow of the fire, his messy hair framing his forehead, and eyelashes gently touching his cheeks. This guy really was beautiful. 

It wasn’t long until Barry was completely asleep when Oliver felt the smaller man twitch a little and whisper “O-Ollie” into his shirt. The innocent sound of the nickname soaked in sleepiness was too much for Oliver, it made his heart skip.

“What were we in your time?” he whispered to no one in particular.

 

 

Barry felt warm as he slowly started to come back into the world of the living. He felt comfortable and he could feel a heartbeat under his head.

“Wha-?” Barry ever so carefully lifted himself into a seated position to see that it was till dark outside and the he had been sleeping on…on OLIVER!?

Barry’s face burned as he scrambled to stand only to fall onto the floor in pain. His body still not completely healed and all painkiller effects gone.

Oliver sat up straight, waking from his sleep, to find Barry huffing in pain on the floor. This caused Oliver to let out a small laugh as the look of pure frustration Barry was supporting.

“Gah! Why me!?” was all the response given to Oliver’s laughs as he stood and helped Barry back onto the loveseat.

“Would you like to go to a real bed?” Barry just nodded and allowed himself to be half carried up the stairs after Oliver poured water onto the dimming embers in the fireplace.

 

Once in Oliver’s room, Barry was gently placed onto the bed, confusion clear on his face. “We might have a mansion and lots of rooms, but privacy is something we don’t have. Thea, my sister, is due back tomorrow morning and I don’t want her running into you sleeping while she sneaks around the guest rooms.” Barry went to protest but was cut off, “And no locks don’t mean anything, she picks them easily.”

Barry nodded and took note of that. It would explain how she was so good at being a vigilante… She was a tyrant as a child!

Oliver smiled, “She never sneaks into here though, at least not since she caught me having sex with her friend’s older brother…”

Barry gaped at him, speechless as how ‘matter-of-fact’ Oliver had just said his last statement.

Oliver walked over to his dresser and pulled out some drawstring sweats and tossed them at Barry, “you can wear those. Do you need a shirt?”

Barry sheepishly nodded and was rewarded with a, too big for him, t-shirt. Oliver stepped into the bathroom and Barry took that moment to quickly change and get under the covers.

By the time Oliver came back out, Barry was already half asleep. Oliver smiled and crawled into the other side of the King bed, leaving plenty of room between them. The feeling of Barry’s steady breathing lulled Oliver into a restful sleep.

As the two slept, glowing eyes appeared in the corner of the huge dark bedroom. The eyes blurred and glaring, watched as the men slept, then vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Sneak Peek!
> 
> “Bartholomew… You need to wake up, you’re in danger!”
> 
> The voices in his head kept screaming at him to wake up as he ran throughout his dream world. He tried to ignore them. He was happy. He had his friends, Cisco loved him again…Caitlyn wasn’t miserable, he even saw Oliver happy with Felicity again. His dream wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t the one kissing his hero. But everyone was happy. He didn’t want to wake up.
> 
> Despite his own refusal to wake up, the force of his body being thrown from the bed he was sleeping in convinced him to open his eyes.
> 
> Once his eyes were fully open and focused, he was shocked to find himself staring into the eyes of… the Arrow!?


	5. Broken Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash vs The Arrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new theme to these chapters. From this chapter one each will be named after a song. The song will fit the chapter and if you want to get into my headspace listen to it as you read. :)
> 
> SONG: Broken Arrows  
> ATIST/OWNER: Daughtery

Broken Arrows

“Bartholomew… You need to wake up, you’re in danger!”

The voices in his head kept screaming at him to wake up as he ran throughout his dream world. He tried to ignore them. He was happy. He had his friends, Cisco loved him again…Caitlyn wasn’t miserable, he even saw Oliver happy with Felicity again. His dream wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t the one kissing his hero. But everyone was happy. He didn’t want to wake up.

Despite his own refusal to wake up, the force of his body being thrown from the bed he was sleeping in convinced him to open his eyes.

Once his eyes were fully open and focused, he was shocked to find himself staring into the eyes of… the Arrow!?

This can’t be happening!?

“Oliv-“ Barry sputtered before he looked towards the bed and saw a still sleeping Oliver. Now thoroughly confused, the speedster pulls himself into a standing position, staring fearfully at the man dressed as the Arrow from his timeline.

The dark green leather of the hooded figure’s suit squeaked as he drew back an arrow and aimed right at Barry’s chest.

The younger Oliver began to stir on his bed, causing Barry to turn and look at him instead of the Arrow, and of course he gets - once more - shot in the shoulder by the hooded man.

“Gah!” Barry cries out as the all too familiar feeling of the blade wedges into his shoulder. “Damn it!”

At the sound of Barry’s cry, Oliver jolts up into a sitting position. “Wh-whats happening?” Still half asleep, the younger Oliver stumbles out of bed towards the now crouched down Barry.

“Oliver, stop…” the command was weak and therefore ignored.

“Barry, who shot you?... … … … …oh” Oliver paused his concerned inquiries as he turned to look into the shaded eyes of his unknown twin.

“Who-” Barry cut Oliver off as he shoved him to the floor in time to avoid another arrow.

“Let’s go!” Barry shouted as he scooped Oliver up into his arms and used as much of his remaining speed force and strength as he could to jettison them to the edge of Star City. Once him and Oliver were flying passed the outskirts of the city, into the dessert, Barry slows down and falls to his knees, uncharacteristically out of breath. 

Oliver had stumbled out of Barry’s hold before the speedster fell to the ground. “Barry?” he asked, “Are you alright?”

Barry, unable to speak, shook his head no as he held his chest tight. He could’ve sworn he was having an asthma attack.

Olive looked around the area for anything help, but nothing stood out. That is nothing until an arrow lands between Barry and Oliver.

“F---f---fuck!” Barry struggles to look behind him to see the Arrow standing under a street lamp a few yards away.

“Stop!” Oliver commands the shadowy man, “what had he done to you!?”

The Arrow glances at Oliver and then at Barry. A wicked smile spreads across his face as he strides, his long leather-bound legs, over to the disoriented Barry. Barry looked to the Barry, sadness and confusion written all across his exhausted face.

Oliver tries to black the Arrow from getting any closer to Barry but he is tossed off to the side with one quick swing of the bow to his chest. 

The Arrow lowers himself to come eye to eye with Barry, lifts his bow and places the arrow a mere 7inches from his chest. Barry’s eyes fill with tears as he finally sees the blue glint of the older Oliver’s eyes staring straight into his. “O-Ollie…”

The whisper is quite and weak, but filled with hurt and betrayal. The younger Oliver painfully lifts himself up, watching the two just out of ear shot of any whispering.

“Ollie, please…It’s me…Barry…That annoying kid you love to have around…” Barry tried to smile and let out a breathy laugh as tears started to roll down his cheeks while looking at Oliver’s shadowy face.

The Arrow pulls back the arrow in his hand as far as he could, a kill shot aimed and ready.

Oliver tries to stand and run at the Arrow, he trips over the uneven ground as he tried to run.

Barry quickly turns to Oliver, watching as the Arrow –in slow motion- turns his arrow towards himself. Noticing that the Arrow is now jeopardizing his own existence, Barry knows this isn’t his Oliver. Whoever this is must wait.

“Oliver, NO!” Barry reaches behind himself and rips the arrow from his shoulder and once more uses what he can to speed at Oliver. His speed is marginally slower and this causes him to hit with the arrow.

Barry pushes Oliver out of the way and plummets to the ground below. A small pool of blood starts to form around his fetial positioned body.

“B-Barry!?” the younger Oliver screams as he drops to his knees several feet away from the fallen speedster.

The Arrow’s eyes slowly start to widen at the sight of the bloody Barry. Fear, guilt, and pain start to shine through the once emotionless eyes. “Bar?” 

Oliver looks over to the Arrow, scared and angered all at once. “Fuck you!”

The Arrow looks over and for the first time SEES himself. He was young, scared, confused and angry, much like he first reacted when he landed on the island. The older Oliver dropped his bow to the ground as he stared back at Barry.

The younger Oliver begins to crawl over to Barry, he reaches his hand out to the other man’s wrist, desperate to find a pulse. He grips the center of the wrist and feels, there’s something but its faint. He then turns Barry’s body over to see exactly where the arrow hit.

His chest…

The Arrow’s eyes widen and he screams in anger at seeing his own handy work. He then begins to approach Barry. “Bar, Bar I’m sorry!” Cliché tears start to slowly, one by one, fall down his cheeks. With each step the older Oliver makes his body starts to dissolve into sand.

Oliver looks over as the Arrow as he tried to walk closer. He watches as his body starts to become dust in the night’s breeze.

Older Oliver drops to his knees with a loud thud next to Barry, his eyes and cheeks wet with regret. He goes to fling himself over Barry’s fallen body, but as he flings himself down he dissolves the rest of the way and blows off in the breeze, leaving nothing but an echoing ‘I’m Sorry!’.

Oliver stares in shock, Barry’s wrist and weak pulse still in his hand.

Clapping suddenly echoes from the shadows and Eobard slowly approaches Barry and Oliver. “That took long enough, I should say…”

The yellow speedster smirks, his red eyes glowing brightly, “Good luck coming back from my little time copy trick Flash!”

The final word was hissed through clinched teeth just before Eobard runs off into the darkness.

Oliver looks down to the unconscious Flash “Barry…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I've been wrapped un in college work, but I finally got a moment to myself!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!!!!
> 
> SNEAK PEAK! CHAPTER 6:
> 
> Chapter 6  
> Only Time
> 
> Oliver screamed out into the darkness for anyone to hear him. He was without his cell phone, without his bite, and miles away from his home or even the nearest building.
> 
> “Help!?” He screamed into the air, “SOMEONE HELP!?”
> 
> His prayers were not answered as he struggled to his feet and stared down at Barry. The blood pool was just over a foot wide and growing, he knew even the speedster needed blood to live. 
> 
> “Anyone!? Please! Help!” beginning to feel defeated, Oliver knelt down to Barry and gingerly began to lift him into his arms bridal style, trying not to move the arrow lodged into his chest.
> 
> Oliver slowly started to walk back to his home, he knew he was at least 10 miles away and needed to find some sort of ride home.
> 
> The walk back into the edge of town took at least 30minutes, by this time Oliver’s shirt and from of his pants were caked in wet sticky blood. Barry had stirred slightly on the walk but stilled shortly after. 
> 
> Once into town, Oliver came across some cars barked on the street. He gently leaned Barry against the wheel of one and tested each of them to see if one was unlocked. Luckily one was.
> 
> Thankful for his troubling nature, Oliver was easily able to hotwire the car and place Barry inside. They drove back to the Queen Mansion in fast silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!  
> Please let me know what you guys think!?


End file.
